Orcinus Magnus
Orcinus Magnus boss target: Invulnerable Harpoon Launcher x6, 2,200 HP per gun, Def 400 Submersion Device x2, 2,500 HP each (all hits count as critical), repairs after 1 turn|missions = Chapter 18 "Devotion," mission 18a "Retaking the Ship"}} ''Orcinus Magnus ''was an enormous Imperial submarine that operated beneath the Crystal Sea during the events of ''Valkyria Chronicles 4'', under the direct authority of Heinrich Belgar. Profile A huge submarine created by the Imperial Science Board. Predicting the advent of weapons of mass destruction, Dr. Belgar developed this vehicle to counter them. While snow cruisers move over the ice, submarines travel under it. And as X-0's mobile base, it allowed troops to deploy safely on the Crystal Sea's surface by only raising the deck, leaving the ship itself beneath the water. It thus became a constant threat to the Cygnus Fleet. Description Orcinus Magnus was a massive, heavily armed trimaran submarine, with the ability to transport large numbers of infantry and tanks and carrying armament equivalent to a small battleship.She also contained Belgar's ostentatious meeting room and was implied to have some kind of lab facility, as she appears to have been where Belgar made his "calibrations" to Chiara Rocino and Nikola Graf. In addition to her compliment of standard vehicles, she also carried Belgar's giant custom tank Lophius. Operational history Orcinus Magnus was implied to be present throughout Operation Cygnus, the giant submarine shadowing the Snow Cruisers of the Cygnus Fleet and allowing X-0 to insert forces anywhere on the Crystal Sea at short notice, while also serving as Belgar's mobile headquarters. Several times, X-0's ability to deploy as they did was questioned by the crew of the Centurion, but brushed off as not important compared to their current mission. She seems to have operated out of a base somewhere in Port Kosvall and returned there several times, as Klaus Walz, Forseti and Crymaria Levin were repeatedly seen there despite all three being stationed on Orcinus Magnus. The submarine was first encountered by Squad E after Claude Wallace elected not to detonate the Centurion's Valkyria Bomb in Schwartzgrad. Defying the Imperial ceasefire, Orcinus Magnus used her harpoon cannons to capture the Centurion before the latter's crew could re-embark, dragging the Snow Cruiser backwards through the path of destruction she had carved into the Imperial capital. Squad E moved quickly, using Klaus Walz's tank Vulcan Procus to catch up with the Centurion and activate her engines to pull against the massive submarine, then deploying in force to destroy Orcinus Magnus' ''harpoon cannons and free the captive Snow Cruiser. While the Imperial submarine attempted to dive to avoid their assault, the Snow Cruiser was powerful enough to pull her back to the surface, and Squad E's action ultimately succeeded. However, Claude Wallace quickly realised that this was a diversion, and while they were trying to stop ''Orcinus Magnus she had deployed Belgar's submersible tank Lophius to insert troops onto the Centurion. The vessel's fate following the operation is not known as of the end of Valkyria Chronicles 4: she was not shown to have been destroyed, and appears to have simply left the area after deploying the Lophius. Gameplay Orcinus Magnus only appears in gameplay in mission 18a, "Retaking the Ship." For the most part she is a mobile piece of level geometry and the submarine herself cannot be damaged. If left to her own devices, Orcinus Magnus will do as follows: * At the start of every player turn, after any requested reinforcements arrive, Orcinus Magnus will tag one of the areas of cracked ice with a red area target circle. * If she is on the surface at the start of the Imperial turn (on odd numbered turns if she is not disturbed) she will fire a shot from the cannon mounted on the back of her sail, destroying anything in the targeted area and punching a hole in the ice. After this she will dive and move Southeast. * If she is submerged at the start of the Imperial turn (even numbered turns), she will move Southeast and then surface, followed by firing her cannon at the highlighted area. At the start of the battle her deck is not accessible, but when she surfaces on Imperial turn 2 an ice ramp allows infantry to board her using a context prompt: if she is allowed to dive and resurface a second time she will line up with another ramp on Imperial turn 4: a third time, and she lines up with two ramps on Imperial turn 6. The mission will fail if she is allowed to dive in this position: this will occur at the end of player turn 7 if nothing is done. She spawns two or three soldiers, either Scouts or more commonly Engineers, on any turn where she either surfaces or is on the surface, but otherwise does not have any means of defending herself. However, any infantry left on her deck when she submerges will be instantly evacuated (not killed). Leaving the deck requires a soldier move back to the ice ramp and use a context prompt to climb up. If this is done using Direct Command, it is necessary to check if the following troops have actually travelled far enough to not still be on the deck. To prevent her from moving, the two glowing "radiators" on her deck, which refer to themselves as "Submerging Device" when targeted but are not marked as units on the map, can be destroyed. If this is done she will be prevented from submerging for one turn, after which the devices become active again. It is important to note they become active at the end of the player's next turn, meaning Orcinus Magnus will be able to dive immediately at the start of the Imperial turn. The actual mission is to destroy the six "Harpoon Launcher" targets: there are two of these on the sterns of her outer hulls, two on the backs of the sails of the outer hulls, and two on a high platform on her main sail. The Harpoon Launchers count as vehicles for damage purposes, and have 2,200 HP, a Def value of 400, and no critical hit location. Trivia * Orcinus is the genus of oceanic dolphin of which the Killer Whale is the only living member. The name is a reference to Orcus, a Roman deity who lived in the underworld and punished those who broke oaths: Orcinus can mean "of Orcus" or more generally "of the underworld." * Magnus is a Latin word for "great" and the root of words such as "magnificent." * She is the largest vehicle to have appeared in the series so far, being 20.5 metres longer than a Snow Cruiser and 23 metres longer than Perkunas, though the Snow Cruisers are almost a thousand tons heavier. * Orcinus Magnus' glossary entry actually misses several of the vessel's weapons: it covers the three rear-facing main guns but not the two that face forward (presumably also 15-inch battleship cannons), and also omits the anti-aircraft guns mounted on the rear casemates of the two side-hulls. * Overall Orcinus Magnus is based on various WW2 submarines, with the casemate main guns of a pre-Dreadnought battleship added. The enormous raking blade mounted on the bow is based on Harper Goff's design for the Nautilus in Disney's 1954 live-action movie 20,000 Leagues Under the Sea. * Being faster on the surface than she is submerged is typical of WW2 submarines up until the Type XXI U-Boat, as these vessels spent most of their time on the surface due to their low battery capacity for running underwater. * The AA guns mounted on top of the rear-facing casemates on the side-hulls seem to be based on the twin-mount version of the Japanese Type 96 25mm AT/AA gun, a license-built copy of the 25mm Hotchkiss autocannon, with the size of the top-loading magazines heavily exaggerated. Why the ship has them when fixed-wing military aircraft do not seem to exist is a mystery: presumably they are either in anticipation of future possibilities, or are for shooting at airships or military balloons. * The reason the two radiators are referred to as "Submerging Device" is that Riley Miller cannot tell precisely what they are: she speculates they are for pumps or other machinery, but concludes they certainly have something to do with allowing Orcinus Magnus to submerge. * An extremely cheap first-turn kill is possible by having a sniper use a Gautt R anti-tank rifle with the Order "Attack Weak Spot" and transporting them and an Engineer to Orcinus Magnus' side using the Cactus, killing the nearby Shocktrooper on the way. This will destroy the Harpoon Launchers in one shot, save the one on the further side-hull's sail only barely visible in a gap between the bulges of the hull, which takes two shots. Category:Backstory Category:Vehicles Category:Autocratic East Europan Imperial Alliance Category:Valkyria Chronicles 4 Category:Bosses Category:Ships